


I've been asleep for a while now

by bravenwellarke (pinklemonadelesbian)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Minor Wells Jaha/Raven Reyes, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Social Media, Soulmates, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonadelesbian/pseuds/bravenwellarke
Summary: fam idk it's late and i wanted to write something short and lighthearted





	1. Chapter 1

**the_bard named the group IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN.**

 

 **silverbells:** what

 **the_bard:** IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING FOLKSSSS

 **momroe** **:** shut up 

 **silverbells:** ???????

 **420memes:** lmao monroe is meeting her soulmate in like fifteen minutes

 **420memes:** we're in an extremely crowded coffee shop rn and she's freaking out

 **momroe:** shut up

 **momroe:** you guys are the WORST

 **miller:** ha. MOMroe 

 **miller:** why are all of your usernames so ridiculous. Monty 

 **420memes:** my username is DANK AF

 **roma:** pls don't ever say that again. Pls

 **420memes:** DANK. AS. FUUUUUCK.

 **roma:** despicable

 **miller:** very

 **420memes:** oh please you love me

 **420memes:** also, u know there's this thing called irony right??

 **miller:** unfortunately :/

 **miller:** and yes but babe. u take it too far. 

 **420memes:** thanks babe im really feeling it 

 **420memes:** rude :////

 **roma:** this is so rude i can't believe ur flirting in the groupchat. go pm each other or smth??? oh my god

 **the_bard:** i can't!!!! believe everyone is just ignoring the fact thaat out very own monroe is meeting her soulmate in LITERALLY FIVE MINUTES 

 **the_bard** : heathens i tell you!!!! heathens!!!!!

 **momroe:** no why did you remind them

 **the_bard:** THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!! A MILESTONE!!!!!!!

 **momroe:** im just 

 **momroe:** scared, i guess. what if she thinks im ugly?? 

 **momroe:** also,  _@miller_ , "momroe" was a typo i was too lazy to fix 

 **miller:** lmao

 **the_bard:** ugly????

 **silverbells:** ok zoe, i had a really long congratulations speech planned out but 

 **silverbells:** even if for some reason she did think you were ugly (which is bullshit bc you're beautiful), you're soulmates. literally meant to be. call it fate or science or God or whatever, but something wants you guys together. you'll make it work. 

 **momroe:** nice speech bell. so have  u told clarke u guys are soulmates yet or???

 **silverbells:**.......

 **silverbells:** touché

 


	2. Interlude

**the_bard named the group hos before bros.**

 

 

 **the_bard:**...She thinks she's ugly

 **the_bard:** the girl im in love with thinks she's ugly 

 **silverbells:** yeah 

 **silverbells:** i should have noticed

 **the_bard:** im her best friend. im in love with her. She shouldn't have had to tell me.

 **silverbells:** you're not psychic. there's no way you could have known

 **the_bard:** oh so im guilt free but you're not?? that's bullshit, blake 

 **silverbells:** don't call me that it makes me sound old 

 **the_bard:** u r old. ur 25. old man. 

 **silverbells:** ha. ha. shut up ur literally two years younger than me lol

 **the_bard:** whatever lmao 

 **the_bard:** thanks tho. i do feel better.

 **silverbells:** anytime


	3. Chapter 3

**420memes named the group OTP!!!!!!.**

 

 

 **420memes:** OH MY GOD

 **420memes:** it is HAPPENING 

 **roma:** deets.

 **420memes:** MONROE JUST BURST INTO TEARS AND SAID "YOU'RE SO FUCKING PRETTY" AND 

 **420memes:** oh my god they're making out over the counter lmao 

 **roma** : lmao 

 **roma:** i can't believe monroe is basically living in a coffee shop au 

 **silverbells:** wait you

 **silverbells:** you read fanfiction???

 **roma:** NO 

 **roma:** YOU do????? 

 **silverbells:** lmao no but tavi does 

 **roma:**...oh 

 **420memes:** GUYS. STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS SHIT I'M PRETTY SURE MONROE IS ABOUT TO PROPOSE 

 **silverbells:** WHAT

 **miller:** shut up bell you almost proposed to clarke when u met her 

 **silverbells:**.............

 **silverbells:** shut up. in my defense she had just saved my sister's life

 **420memes:** nvm lmao she was just asking her to the movies

 **420memes:** geeze talk about drama

 

 

**momroe added THE LOVE OF MY LIFE** **to the group.**

 

 

 **momroe:** hey guys this is maya  

 **momroe:** oh my god guys no

 **momroe:** maya don't look

 **mayapapaya:** lmao 

 **miller:** sup 

 **420memes:** hey!!!!!!!

 **mayapapaya:** monty i already know u 

 **mayapapaya:** hey miller. ur monty's soulmate right? he talks about u a lot :) 

 **silverbells:** wait. u guys know each other? 

 **420memes:** yup lol i go to her cafe daily. and it's actually HERS btw, she owns it. very cool. maya's a radical person 

 **silverbells:** oh. huh. small world

 **420memes:** don't act so surprised! u knew raven, who knew clarke, who knew wells, and look how THAT turned out!

 **silverbells:** ok lmao point taken 

 **420memes:** d:

 **mayapapaya:** this is a fun chat

 **mayapapaya:** hey zoe? im really happy i found you 

 **momroe:**!!!!! me too!!!!!!

 **roma:** guys. ur just too cute ya gotta stop 

 **mayapapaya:** lmao

 **momroe:** we love u too roma

 **roma:** well. i guess it's ok then

 **roma:** i GUESS

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops these all end super abruptly bc I'm tired af


	4. Chapter 4

 

**rayoffuckingsunshine named the group YOU GUYS SUCK**

 

 

**rayoffuckingsunshine:** why do i always miss EVERYTHING ! 

**silverbells:** raven! how did it go?

**rayoffuckingsunshine:** great! we're adopting a baby girl! her name is daisy and she's the cutest thing ive ever seen!!!!!

**silverbells:** congratulations!!

**miller:** yeah, tell wells im proud of both of u. this is a big step forward and uv made the right choice 

**rayoffuckingsunshine:** wow im speechless

**rayoffuckingsunshine:** miller??? giving a heartfelt speech???? is the apocalypse upon us

**miller:** shut up.

**miller:** i love u guys.

**rayoffuckingsunshine:**!!!!!!!

**momroe:** holy shit 

**momroe:** well, congrats!!

**rayoffuckingsunshine:** thanks!!! u too!!!!

**momroe:** thanks!!!!

 

 


End file.
